


Brave new world

by kyleloveu



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 纳粹
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*转文。作者：阿茶*<br/>作者已授权</p><p>在这里向太太表示感谢。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave new world

**Author's Note:**

> *转文。作者：阿茶*  
> 作者已授权
> 
> 在这里向太太表示感谢。

Brave new world  
序  
生而为人，在这个世界上我渴望的仅仅只有一小片自由天空，不被束缚于牢笼之中，不用忍受无情的鞭笞。  
猎人们虎视眈眈的盯着我，他们想让我跪地求饶，想置我于死地，一旦他们捕捉到我，那一刻我将必死无疑。  
无论如何，我一定要用自己力量，冲的头破血流也无所谓，一定要逃出这可怕的地狱牢笼。

【1916年 冬 德国 】  
“放开我，你们这群杂碎！”破败的小院里传来一个尖锐不甘同时又夹杂着哭腔的声音，“你们不能欺负我。”  
“哈哈哈哈，快看这个小菜鸡，又要哭了。”枯树边一个穿着破洞针织毛衣的胖子指着被围堵在角落里的人，笑的毫无同情心。  
这是一个残败到看起来已经不能再住人的孤儿院，院子里落满树叶不见人打扫，早已干枯的水池旁是缺了角的老旧木凳，杂草丛生垃圾遍地。因为缺乏帮助和资金，里面的所有孤儿都只能勉强吃饱，在缺乏看护和教育的情况下，这类挑衅斗殴事件时有发生。在这里，如果你没有足够的体格或者智慧，很难完好的生存。  
“嘿，Kohl！”一个男声从拐角处传来，“我刚才看见院长在削土豆，如果你能帮助她一起，我想她应该很乐意晚饭给你多盛一些。”角落里的人冲着这群痞子里看起来似乎是头儿的那个男孩儿道。  
被叫做Kohl的那人只思考了一下便招呼小弟们一呼而散，“走，我们去干别的，这菜鸡玩着真没劲。”  
一直到人走光，刚才杵在角落里的小男孩儿才敢抬头，这是一个有着一头棕褐色头发的男孩儿，看起来又瘦又小，大概三、四岁的样子，大而明亮的双眼里是本不该出现在这个年纪里的忧郁。  
“Kyle。”他张嘴轻轻叫了声。  
拐角处的人闻言走过来，“Clyde，我不是叫你别招惹他们吗。”  
Kyle看起来比Clyde大一两岁，他有一头卷曲的红色头发，身上的衣服虽然看起来也很破旧，但却被穿的十分整洁。  
“我没有招惹他们。”Clyde有些激动的说道，“是Kohl他们先找上门来的，你刚才也听到了，他们叫我菜鸡，还对我拳脚相加。”  
“shit，总有一天我会奉还给他们！”他擦着嘴角的伤口气愤道。  
唉，Kyle叹了口气道：“他们人多，年纪又大，你是打不过他们的，要想翻身，现在也得先忍着。”说罢他又转移话题道：“我刚才帮院长干活，她给了我一块儿面包，你要吃吗？”  
在饱受饥饿的孩子们中，食物的诱惑永远比其他的来的重要，Clyde闻言眼睛一亮，开心道：“要，还是你对我最好。”  
“给。”Kyle看了看周围，然后偷偷从兜里拿出一块儿面包来，“赶紧吃了，别被其他人看到。”  
说起来，对于这个比自己小一些的弟弟，Kyle总是很照顾，虽然自己也没吃饱，但还是总把吃的东西先让给他。  
这天，天气无比寒冷，一大早院长嬷嬷和院里的老师就将还在熟睡中的孩子们一个一个叫醒，Clyde揉着朦胧的双眼走向Kyle，“发生什么事了？”他问，Kyle在他眼里就是一个无所不知的哥哥，所以他一向乐意不知道的先问他。  
“菜鸡，离我远点。”旁边一个人突然尖声叫道，似乎像有病毒站到他身边，但碍于眼前的形式，他又不敢真正发火儿。  
Clyde闻言咬紧牙关，拳头握了握又不甘心的往旁边站了站，他知道自己根本打不过这些人。  
“我也不清楚。”Kyle开口道，接着他不确定的又说：“好像是来了什么大人物。”  
没劲，周围众人听到这话都嗡嗡吵闹开。想来也不是什么真的大人物，他们所在的孤儿院这么破败，要是有人能看的上眼才怪！  
一次又一次的失望早让这些孤儿对“有人来”这件事提不起任何兴趣，眼下就算是有人来，那一定也是因为和他们没有任何关系的事，也许只是路过来看看这些可怜虫。  
“孩子们，打起精神来，等一下好好表现。”Rita嬷嬷出现在走廊里温柔道。  
只这一句话就让刚才失望的孩子们又都重新振作起来，就连Kyle眼睛都亮了几分，之前他还不确定，经Rita嬷嬷这么一说，看来真的是有人要来领养孩子了。  
“Kyle哥哥，你说我们会有希望吗？”Clyde紧张的拉住他的衣角，企图通过压低声音来抑制自己的兴奋。  
“就你？哈哈哈哈……”上次欺负他的那伙儿人听到这话捧腹大笑，“滚远点儿吧，谁会喜欢你这个菜鸡！”说完，里头的那胖子毫不留情的将Clyde挤到角落里，任凭他使尽全力还是只能在角落挣扎。  
“孩子们。”院长推开房门走出来，拍了拍手示意大家安静，“这位是Donovan长官。”她指了指自己身后一身军装的人示意道，这是一个中等身材的男人，虽然体型上并没有给人多大压迫感，但那一脸阴翳的表情却让人看的发寒。  
大多人在听到那是一位长官时都惊讶的瞪大眼睛，只有Kyle无意识地缩了缩，他觉得那人的眼神并不是那么友善。  
“Donovan长官今天是想来领养一个孩子，大家好好表现哦。”院长亲切道，说来这么好的机会根本不可能降临到她们的孤儿院，只是因为这位长官在那些好的孤儿院里并没有看上眼的孩子，这才来的这里。  
说是好好表现，其实都只是拘谨的站好，就像等待客人购买的商品一般。那位长官扫了一眼人群，然后又来回看了好几遍，最后目光停在某个角落——Clyde正好被挤在那里。  
“就他了。”Donovan长官用他低沉的嗓音呢喃了一句，指头随意的在Clyde身上一指，不过院长立刻便会意了，顿时表情都变得开心不少。要是这事真的能成，以后孤儿院一定能得到不少帮助。  
意识到自己被选中了，Clyde先是愣了好几秒，然后一种被上天眷顾的幸福感油然而生，简直难以置信，他居然真的被选中了！  
他开心的抬头看向那位长官，可那人早已转身离去，然后他又看了看周围惊讶失落的人群，眼睛里顿时充满自豪，那些人虽然比他高大，可不还是入不了眼么。  
事后院长嬷嬷让Clyde去收拾一下自己，还给了他一身新衣服，这估计是他出生以来穿的最好的一身衣服了。  
Clyde先去洗了个澡，然后偷偷去找Kyle，也许以后两人很难再见面了。期间遇上那些曾对他动过手或侮辱过他的人，Clyde都是趾高气昂的走过去，得意的看着那些人愤怒却又不敢动他的模样。  
“Kyle？”他推开老旧的木门询问道，“你在吗？”  
Kyle闻言从木柜后探出头，“怎么了？”他正在忙着收拾脏衣服然后拿去洗，这是孤儿院的老师今天分给他的任务。  
“我、我就要走了。”Clyde喃喃道，“虽然不知道我们什么时候能在见面，但是以后我有能力一定会接你出来，你一定要相信我。”  
Kyle一边收拾衣服一边心不在焉的听他说，其实这些誓言他也不会当真，以后的事谁又能保证呢？更何况他坚信自己的命运只能靠自己来改变。  
Clyde似乎注意到Kyle对他的话没多大兴趣，甚至都没朝自己看几眼，“你是不开心我被选中吗？”他突然问道。  
“什么？”Kyle疑惑的转过头来。  
“你是不是觉得没有被选上，所以不开心？你放心，等我以后熟悉了，就去求Donovan长官把你也接过去，如果不行……”  
“别!”kyle闻言连忙拒绝，“你在那里好好待下去就好。”那位长官的眼神至今让他觉得心有余悸，他真的是一点儿也不想再见到那位长官，况且那种环境也不一定就好。  
Kyle拒绝的太快，这让Clyde更加坚信他这是因为没被选中而不开心，于是他心里暗自下了决定，以后一定要带Kyle过上好生活。  
……

【1937年 德国 柏林】  
黎明尚未到来，寂静的夜里传来突兀的敲击声，郊区老旧的厂房早已破败不堪，被改造成临时的看押场所，关在这里的人大多都是被捕的敌国士兵或者犹太人，此时那敲击声就是从这里的某一个角落里传来的。  
“哐——”  
随着最后一块儿大木板被砸碎，从门中间的洞里伸出一个健壮的手臂，只见那手臂在四周胡乱摸了几下，然后摸到反锁的门把，用力一掰，门开了，接着，一个健壮，全身长满匀称肌肉的男子从里面走出来。  
他用自己淡蓝色的眼睛四处不停张望，然后隐匿到墙角黑暗的角落，消失不见。  
……  
“嘿，伙计，再来杯啤酒！”  
“我、我还能喝……”  
嘈杂拥挤的小酒吧里不时传来酒鬼们的高呼，即使大白天也依旧黑乎乎的，这里鱼目混杂脏乱不堪，有着形形色色的人，而这些人来这里只有一个目的——喝个痛快！  
“来杯啤酒。”一个高大的男人低头做到吧台边上，对着调酒师说道。  
“嘿，伙计，你是新来的？”大胡子的调酒师用他那含糊不清的口音调侃，“如果你想喝个痛快，前提是别一杯就醉倒。”  
呵，那男人笑了笑没说话。  
“你看着不太像德国人。”调酒师将啤酒递过来时又道。  
“是吗？大家都这么说。”男人随意的答道，接着他抬起杯子灌下一大口啤酒，抬头时正好瞥到门口进来的几个警察。  
注意到他在朝门口看，调酒师轻松的说道：“他们经常来，偶尔还喝个啤酒，别担心伙计，例行公事罢了。”  
男人闻言点点头，又道：“我去别桌看看。”然后便端着酒杯朝人群走去。  
这次警察停留的比往常久一些，还不时在酒吧内来回观望，因为昨晚临时看守所跑掉一个犯人，上司发了好大一通火气，他们底下的人也跟着受罪。  
“我这里您还担心吗！”离老远就听到那调酒师粗犷含糊的声音，“来来回回都是熟悉的面孔，长官您也知道的。”  
那男人没在人群处多做停留，不经意间已走到酒吧后边的小门，然后闪身出去了。  
这酒吧的后门是通向他们配套的小旅馆，虽然设施不怎么样，但价格却异常美好，吸引了不少人。男人出去时有些急，一个没注意不知撞上了谁，哗啦啦一声，那人怀里的书和纸撒的遍地都是。  
“哦，真抱歉。”男人低呼一声，俯下身帮那人捡起洒落在自己脚边的纸张，不经意间扫了一眼，却发现全是标记好的线路图，下意识的他就看向那人。  
“你是犹太人？”他看着眼前的红发男子诧异的挑高尾音，就连手里的东西都忘记递过去了。  
“你是美国人？”那人似乎不是很高兴，学着男人的语气也回了一句。  
“最近犹太人的日子可不好过。”男人紧接着又道，“额，抱歉，我不是那个意思，我是说……”  
这次面前红发男子似乎是真的生气了，一手夺过自己的线路图径直打算从刚才那门里出去。  
“嘿！”男人急忙拽住他的胳膊，力道大的让人难以反抗，“别处去，如果你不想送死的话……我刚才看到有警察来了。”  
男子闻言停下脚步，打量了他几眼，然后开口问道：“你在躲避警察？”  
不得不说，当你被这双眼睛扫视的时候，就会觉得自己的心事像是被看穿了一样，“对，没错，我和你一样在躲避他们，所以我想我们可以合作。”男人大方承认，他刚才看到那副线路图一直标到德国海边港口，还有英国，想来这人已经计划好要逃出国了。  
这个提议在红发男子脑中转了几转，不过他却并没有表态。  
“我叫Stan Marsh，你可以叫我Stan。”男人被看的耐不住，先自报家门。  
“Kyle。”红发男子淡淡道。  
“OK，Kyle，那现在我们就是盟友了，我们先原路返回？”Stan歪歪头道。  
Kyle没说话，只是调转方向又往回走，Stan见状连忙跟上去。


End file.
